Lovely Bloodflow
by unicorn guts
Summary: Zim is awful even when he doesn't mean to be. ZADR; ZimxDib.


"Poor Dib," Zim says, voice raspy and soft blue eyes seemed dull and hazy. "Are you hurt badly?"

Dib blinks at Zim, the florescent light bulbs above their heads flickering constantly and Dib finally realizes that he and Zim are the only ones present in the nurse's office, and that doesn't make him feel very safe. Dib is seated on plush chair next to the door, Zim is in front of him with an odd look in his eyes.

"It's okay.." Dib murmurs, his heart thundering in his ears and the way his fumbling hands pull up the cuffs of his trench coat make it obvious he's nervous.

Dib watched blood ooze from a superficial abrasion on his knee, Torque said he hadn't meant to push him.

"Zim, can you get a band-aid?"

Dib began picking at the gravel littering the scrape on his knee and that's when Zim got on his, making Dib go very still, out of fear - he remembers the first time Zim started acting like this, he remembers -

Zim runs his hands up Dib's thigh before dragging his claws down, stopping at his knee, Dib grips the sides of the chair with wide eyes. The pre-teen watches the alien dip his head and brush his tongue against the blood pooling up from the cut.

"Dib, I love you," Zim says, almost desperately, his hand squeezing Dib's knee in order for more of the liquid to spill out. "You taste so good, so sweet."

"Zim," Dib chokes, pushing Zim away and watching the alien lean back on his heels. "The band-aid.."

Dib fumbles with the band-aid, peeling it away from the paper it was encased in and smoothing it against his injury. He was vaguely aware of the disturbed pair of eyes boring into his back.

"Wait!" Zim squeaks, his hand all of a sudden wrapped around Dib's wrist and yanking him away from the exit, he whirls Dib around to face him. "I.."

(_Bite, bleed him out.)_

Dib, who wasn't easily rattled, looked very fearful. He yanks his hand away from Zim's grasp, ignoring the hurt look that made it's way onto the alien's face, he pushes the door open and rushes back to the playground - he needs to be near Gaz, even if she doesn't want him to be, he needs to be near her..

He doesn't want Zim to follow him.

Zim knows, he spends the rest of the day alone.

* * *

**X****

* * *

**It's an uneasy trues, their relationship is fragile, still untrusting.

But Zim could no longer ignore the want that filled him whenever he came in contact with the human, and he was lucky that Dib felt the same way.

The Irken glances around Dib's dark room that plays host to all the little gadgets that keep his mate's brain occupied, the area looks cluttered with Dib's clothes, computer wires, and posters on the wall. The one with a Chupacabra eating a goat was Zim's favorite.

The alien was about to sit on Dib's carpet when he heard the sound of the door clicking shut, Dib walks in, nibbling a strawberry.

Zim smiles inadvertently and Dib beams back at him.

"Your disguise is still on," Dib says, around a mouthful of red goo. "There's no one here, you can take it off."

Dib suggests it gently and Zim complies, removing his disguise and placing it on the edge of Dib's bed.

"Better?" Zim asks softly and Dib nods, grinning.

The Irken watches Dib's gold eyes flicker towards his mouth, gaze lingering as Dib licks his own lips. When Dib looks back up, his cheeks turn bright red, embarrassed to be caught staring.

"So, do you wanna watch the movie now?" Dib asks, making a beeline for his DVD player and setting it up quickly, not waiting for an answer. He was more interested in getting cozy with Zim on his pillows.

Zim nods slowly, making his way for Dib's bed, getting comfortable in the corner against the wall - Dib quickly joins him, their legs touching and Zim's happiness when Dib laces their fingers together is almost too much to handle.

Dib begins to fondle the DVD's remote and then the movie starts.

* * *

**X****

* * *

**Something is wrong.

Zim's head rested on Dib's lap, purring softly as the human lovingly strokes his antennae, index finger and thumb squeezing in the right places. Zim tucks his hands in between his thighs, a certain organ in between his legs unbelievably swollen, and it wasn't the antenna rubbing that was causing it.

The monster's claws tears through the girl's body mercilessly, and a sputtered scream falls out of her as her throat is slashed - a cherry puddle spreading across the dead grass below.

The creature licks it's claws, weaving it's tails as his mouth is stained burgundy.

"Wow..." Dib whispers, to Zim down below and the alien doesn't respond. Zim is throbbing, wondering if Dib's 'earth juice' is the same pretty shade of red.

The creature attacks another helpless human, striking devastatingly with it's large hands, the sound of bones snapping spill out of the TV's speakers - this is unfettered violence that is only reserved for monsters, only humans can watch each other's demise and not feel a thing.

Zim can't take it anymore, he needs a release.

Dib can feel the alien stir under his hands and watches him rise up to kiss him, Dib meets Zim's mouth happily, not aware of what bought on the affectionate gesture.

Zim shoves Dib down onto the comforter, the human sprawled out underneath him on his bedsheets, Dib's cheeks flush bright red when his extraterrestrial boyfriend graces him with a vulpine smile.

Dib laughs curtly.

Zim leans down and kisses Dib hard, his long tongue twists into Dib's mouth as his hand slides underneath the boy's unsmiling face shirt. Zim's thumb brushes up against Dib's nipple, a sound that's between a squeak and a gasp escapes Dib's mouth.

"Z-Zim," Dib says, breathlessly against his mouth as he arches his back. "Zim, wait...!"

Zim's not listening, brain stuck in a fog, his clawed fingers fumble with the button on Dib's pants - he makes a frustrated noise, Dib is not touching him and he really wants him to.

"Z-Zim, cut it out," Dib growls, beginning to get annoyed with the alien's wandering hands. "A-ah! Stop it!"

Zim's mouth moves towards Dib's neck, his tongue trailing up pale skin before moving to his lips again, Dib's mouth begins to move against Zim's again but he is still attempting to squeeze away from the Irken's grasp. Zim's ruby eyes dart towards the screen, blood splattering across it and he presses his hard-on in between Dib's legs. Zim grinds against Dib excitedly as someone on the screen gets their head chopped off.

Dib can feel Zim poking him and that quick surge of fear shoots up his spine, he places his hands against Zim's chest, attempting to get him off - the monster on the screen towers over the human, ripping into their throat and lapping greedily at the blood, breathing hotly into the crook of his neck.

_Stopitstopitstopstopgetoff_

Zim's aggression makes the child cry out in pain, pushing the alien off him finally - Zim makes a surprised noise. The sound of the alien stumbling off the bed and hitting the floor with a 'thump' makes Dib feel like he has a chance to run away.

Zim peeks up from behind the bed.

"What's wrong?" The Irken asks, as if he did nothing wrong. Dib's mouth is covered and he stares at the alien with hard eyes.

"You bit me!" Dib accuses, pulling his hand away and Zim sees his fingers are speckled with blood.

Zim's antenna's droop, gazing at the human apologetically, his fingers curling around the edge of the comforter.

"I'm sorry!" Zim says, crawling over the bed to comfort him. "Zim is not very good at spittle swapping.."

Dib pushes himself towards the edge of the bed, letting his feet dangle above the carpet. Zim scoots closer next to him, grabbing Dib by the chin and turning his head so he could look at his bruised lip - he fights the urge to lick the red away.

"I told you to get off..." Dib says, his voice soft and Zim feels so horribly guilty.

"Zim just got a tad overexcited!" Zim says, laughing uneasily and waving his hand as if it would brush away the last few minutes. "It was nothing!"

Dib stares at Zim with a look that definitely says it was something, on the TV screen the movie has ended, and the hero didn't win in the end.

* * *

**X****

* * *

**Zim is laying down, three thin blankets that make him feel comfortable lying on his PAK between him and the hard surface of Dib's floor. The Irken has never attented a 'sleep-under' before and realizes that the 'sleep' part would never come because Irken's didn't need to sleep, he would spend the rest of the night picking lint off of the carpet and staring at the suitcase under the human's bed.

Zim hates the heavy feeling in his squeedly spooch.

"Dib," Zim whispers. "Are you awake?"

It takes him a minute to reply, he had been staring at the ceiling and toying with the edge of his scythe-like hair.

"Yeah.." Dib says, weakly.

"I'm very sorry...Are you mad at me still?"

Dib gulps, not angry, just afraid.

"No..." Dib lies, he turns over on his side.

Zim crawls out from underneath his extra blanket, standing up on his knees and staring at Dib's back.

"Dib-thing," Zim breathes, and Dib can feel himself soften. "You look warm, may I sleep with you?"

The honey-eyed human can feel his cheeks burn, his hands clenched the blanket and pulled it up to his chest, cuddling with Zim would be really romantic - and he supposes he could forgive Zim's brash behavior for now.

"Okay.."

* * *

** X**

* * *

Slitting Dib's wrists with the sharp end of his spider leg while he squirms underneath him, he would rub his blood on his face - so soft and so wet, and so much, so so much. Zim hopes he yells, crying out Zim's name helplessly in a beautiful little squeak. Zim would run his fingers into the slits, aggravate the nerves and get aroused over the little gasps of pain...

"Zim? Are you okay?"

Zim stares at Dib, who was holding a crisp five dollar bill in hand, his eyes move down Dib's neck.

"Yeah.."

Zim is getting worse, these daydreams were getting more and more frequent, he could feel his mask slipping - his desire to hurt Dib was getting hard to ignore, which didn't make any sense, he liked Dib (so much) - he would never want to lay a cruel hand on the boy.

But that's not true, he wants to, he really wants to.

Dib walks up to the ice cream vendor and Zim takes a minute to look around him, there are kids and parents everywhere which makes the alien realize that he couldn't try anything here, he would have to lure the child into a secluded area - Dib comes back with a Popsicle, sticky blue goo all over his small hand.

"Do you wanna go back home?" Dib asks, looking at Zim with concern and Zim runs his tongue over his sharp teeth.

"Do you mind coming back to the base?" Zim asks, hoping that Dib wouldn't see through his friendly ruse.

Instead, Dib smiles and reaches over to hook his index finger over Zim's, leading the way.

* * *

**X****

* * *

**Zim decides that it's Dib's fault, if this ends the way Zim plans it to, Dib will only have himself to blame - Zim has always been awful, even when he didn't mean to be, the child's naive nature would have been the end of him anyway.

Zim had demanded GIR stay up stairs while he lead the human into his lab, they had walked over to the desk in the living room, the floor lifting up and the hover platform taking them down. Dib squeezed Zim's hand and Zim pressed his mouth onto Dib's neck and murmuring something about 'needing to be alone' with him.

Dib drags his knuckles against the cold metal of Zim's autopsy table, and Zim remembers the last time he used it - he had cut open a man who had been wandering around outside his house, Zim just wanted to see what the human's insides looked like.

Dib's insides must be as pretty as his outsides.

The Irken inhales deeply and heaves out the steady breath into the tense air of his lab, Dib was unaware of the tension though, he was just happy to be with Zim. Not realizing that it was going to be his turn on the autopsy table very soon, or on the floor - Zim hadn't decided yet.

Zim walks over from behind, burying his face into Dib's soft hair as his slender fingers slide onto Dib's shoulders.

"Dib, I adore you.." Zim mumbles, but it's more like he was trying to convince himself. Dib doesn't hear him, so he doesn't respond, he melts under Zim's touch - leaning back into his body.

Zim's mouth brushes up against Dib's neck and it elicits a sigh from the child's mouth. Zim wanted to bite into Dib's jugular, but then he decided against it, he didn't want Dib to die just yet.

Zim's hand glides through Dib's coal-black hair before both hand's claws touch the sensitive skin of Dib's neck. The Irken imagines squeezing Dib from the outside like a python, and the thought makes him giddy.

* * *

**X****

* * *

**It's Zim that straddles the human on the floor of his lab, it's Zim that's pounding Dib into the tiles. It was odd, because Dib had such a small body, yet it was everywhere - soaking the walls and floor with it's bright bright red.

Dib attempts to make a jab at communication but instead it comes out as an odd squeaking sound, he didn't have much to say to Zim while he was pounding his skull against the floor of his lab - Blood splatters across Zim's face, and it makes the alien's heart and eye lids flutter.

"I love you!" Zim gasps, as a reassurance and Dib still believes him.

Dib can see Zim cringe painfully through the crimson splashes, right before Zim watches his cloudy gold eyes roll to the back of his head in what is decidedly not ecstasy, right before Dib sees black and nothing else.

Zim pants, standing up and taking a look at the mess he caused, he sees Dib's bloody and bruised body.

His eyes are closed and he still looked so soft, like he did when he was sleeping.

Zim wants to cry, but he is unable.

The Irken cleans up the floor with his tongue and as he does this he realizes that Dib tastes sweet, and this sends a jolt of anguish through his insides.

Zim throws his head back and laughs, but it comes out more like a shriek.

His shaking fingers will always remind him of what he has done.


End file.
